Vexx (Sly Guy Alliance)
Vexx is the main "supposed" antagonist in Sly Guy Alliance and a major villain Sly Guy NEXT. Background Vexx is the overlord of Vexxtronian and rival of the late Zen GameTime of the GameTime-Verse. He has a desire to rule the Webiverse by killing parallels of GameTime and recruiting villains from across the multiverse. Appearances Sly Guy NEXT * FANDOM Con * The Piranha Plant Revolution * Fight Bot * GameTime's Day Off * Camp Downfall * GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse * The Piranha Plant Revolution (Ending) * The Miserable Clip Show Episode * A Sly Guy NEXT Production * Vexxtronian As a guest character Personality/Traits Powers/Abilities Physical Appearance Merits Criminal Record (Non-canon) * Animal Abuse: Vexx ordered his cosmic army to kidnap and torture animal creatures in "Vexxtronian". * Assault: Vexx fought the crew in "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse" and "Vexxtronian". * Assisting a Crime: Vexx told Khromus, Dr. Time, Hitstrike, Princess Bad Piranha Plant, Lickerwick, and Cavefang to execute and disintegrate the crew, other GameTime parallels in other dimensions and also steal items from a few wiki citizens in various episodes of Sly Guy NEXT. * Attempted Murder: Vexx tried to kill Professor Magnesium as a robot in "Fight Bot" and GameTime in "A Sly Guy NEXT Production". He tried to kill the crew and Princess Bad Piranha Plant in "Vexxtronian" before Dr. Time sacrificed his life to save them. * Breaking and Entering: Vexx broke into Khromus' lair in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". * Employee Abuse: Khromus was levitated and force-choked by Vexx when failing a job to the point where he almost died during the events of "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse" in the "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". * False Imprisonment: Vexx orded his cosmic army to lock up GameTime parallels and the Game Masters in prison cells in "Vexxtronian". * Impersontation: Vexx possessed Fight Bot and impersonated it in "Fight Bot". * Kidnapping: Vexx ordered his cosmic army to kidnap Kosmetta as a baby from General Stardust and alien creatures to power the challengers at the Battleborn Colliseum in "Vexxtronian". * Murder: Vexx disintegrated Zen GameTime in "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse" and LEGO GameTime in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". It is revealed that he has crushed General Stardust to death in “Vexxtronian”. He also disintegrated a cosmetian warrior and electrocuted Dr. Time to death in the same episode. In the same episode, he also disintegrated Princess Bad Piranha Plant. However, the crew and Dr. Time traveled back in time to save her so it doesn’t count. It is hinted that Vexx has disintergrated many challengers in the Battleborn Colliseum before. * Slavery: Vexx turned Princess Bad Piranha Plant evil and forced her to be his slave in his revolution plan in "The Piranha Plant Revolution". The same happened for both Cavefang and Lickerwick in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". Vexx enslaved all of Wikia in "A Sly Guy NEXT Production". * Terrorism: Vexx announced that he would destroy Vexxtronian and the multiverse at the Battleborn Coliseum in “Vexxtronian”. * Theft: Vexx stole hardware from Professor Magnesium in "Fight Bot" and the Amulet of Agony from Khromus' base in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". * Threatening: Vexx threatened Khromus that he would disintergrate him if not performing another succesful attempt at assassination during the events of "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse" in the "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:RealGameTime Category:Sly Guy NEXT Characters Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Aliens Category:Sly Guy Alliance Category:Sly Guy Alliance Characters Category:Deceased Category:Killers Category:Royalty